Television receivers, such as cable or satellite set-top boxes, often include a universal remote control capable of controlling other devices, such as televisions, audio receivers and DVD players. Typically, the universal remote control will include a memory storing remote control command sets for various common devices, such as popular models of televisions, VCRs and the like. However, there are typically command sets for some devices which are not stored in the memory of the universal remote control, often because the device is not popular enough to warrant inclusion in the database or because the remote control manufacturer is not aware of the device. Thus, many remote controls include a learning function, allowing the remote control to “learn” commands from other remote controls. The inclusion of the learning functionality within the remote control contributes to an increased cost and size of the remote control. Additionally, for devices that include multiple remote controls, such as multiple room television receivers, the learning functionality is included within each remote control, causing the consumer to purchase duplicative equipment at an increased cost for the television receiver.